Trim panels are typically used in vehicle interiors to cover structures, such as wiring and the vehicle frame, and thus provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance to the occupants. In one particular region along the front, or A-pillar, of the vehicle and the rail extending along the roof line, the trim may be used to cover structures, such as the inner surface of the pillar, electrical wiring or a side curtain air bag, but a sufficient space between the trim and any components is often required to minimize the effect of an impact with occupant head (which space may be at least partially occupied by foam). This may increase the size and resulting projection of the trim into the passenger compartment, which can reduce the interior space or head room and potentially even decrease visibility as a result.
Thus, a need is identified for a trim panel that minimizes the amount of space occupied in the vehicle interior without compromising the desire for spacing the trim panel from any covered components to cushion against possible interior head impacts.